1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to the area of digital signal processing. More particularly, the present invention is related to architectures of an integrated circuit for converting signal sample rates, which can be advantageously used in various wireless communication systems including WiMAX.
2. Description of the Related Art
The IEEE Standards Authority approved the 802.16 (also referred to as WiMAX) specification for wireless metropolitan-area networks (MANs) in the 2- to 11-GHz range, giving a seal of approval to technology that some people said could enable a disruptive change in communications. This is because partly WiMAX supports different sampling rates. Thus, sample rate converters are needed in both transmitters and receivers.
In this disclosure, architectures of multi-stage sample rate converters are disclosed. Besides many other applications, such sample rate converters can be advantageously used in systems supporting WiMAX.